


Art for "Changes on our hands and on our faces" by laireshi and "Things That We Could Be" by KagekaNecavi

by ranoutofrun



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Secret Wars, Marvel Secret Wars Civil War
Genre: Alt Steve Rogers - Freeform, Alt Tony stark - Freeform, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2016, Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/cap_ironman_2016_RBB/works/6924295">Changes on our hands and on our faces </a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi">laireshi</a></p>
<p>In the wake of the incursions, Steve and Tony face the end of the world together. They wake up separate, each of them faced with a version of the other they haven't met before.<br/>It might be a recipe for disaster, or it might just help them solve their issues.</p>
<p>Also art for the fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7021597?view_adult=true">Things That We Could Be</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekaNecavi/pseuds/KagekaNecavi">KagekaNecavi</a></p>
<p>In his spare time between releasing Extremis in San Francisco and building the Sol’s Hammer, Tony has managed to create an escape from the incursions in the form of a device that will pull people towards their alternate universe selves. The catch is it will only take two people, and only if they’re in physical proximity. Fortunately at the end of all things Steve comes to beat the shit out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Changes on our hands and on our faces" by laireshi and "Things That We Could Be" by KagekaNecavi

**Author's Note:**

> Art for the Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2016.
> 
> I just wanted to see some Secret Wars and end of the Avengers run before it Tony and Steve to interact and see what would happen :D Tony’s are very overly dramatic and Steve’s are very pouty.
> 
> The art direction was based off one of the covers of the Secret Wars Civil War run. I liked the style.
> 
> Personal thanks to laireshi for helping me so much. You were such a great person to work with, thank you for the fic and I am happy I inspired you to write. Love your work.
> 
> And another thanks for KagekaNecavi for being so nice and helpful with my first public group challenge. Thank you to for the fic and amazing work put in. Also love your work too.
> 
> For larger versions to look at here are direct links: [Part1](https://67.media.tumblr.com/1de2ccda09769dc22b44ff31cc78b039/tumblr_o7k7orD2WL1rpqsueo1_1280.png) [Part2](https://65.media.tumblr.com/8a338d7d3fbf892b0c55503043dc359f/tumblr_o7k7orD2WL1rpqsueo2_1280.png)

  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Things That We Could Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021597) by [KagekaNecavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekaNecavi/pseuds/KagekaNecavi)




End file.
